Beast Fiction
by xElleCorrupted
Summary: Rated M for heavy cursing and lemon/smut in later chapters! WARNING: Malexmale relationship. Summary: Shizuo hates violence yet he can't help it around Orihara Izaya who provokes him so easily. What will it take for Shizuo to learn he is not a beast?


**Beast Fiction**

**Summary: **Shizuo hates violence yet he cannot control it around Orihara Izaya who provokes him so easily. When will Shizuo learn he is not the beast Izaya claims him to be? & when will they learn to get along? It's not as easy as breathing, that's for sure!

**WARNING: MalexMale relationship. Contains heavy cursing from a very mad Shizuo, and also lemon/smut will be in later chapters. If you do not approve, then I do not approve of _you_ reading this.**

**Pairing: **Shizuo/Izaya.

* * *

><p>I hate my life.<p>

I hate my girlfriend, who's a lying slut but I know I can't get better.

A guy needs to get laid every once in a while though, right?

I hate this city, full of people that never shut the hell up. They liter too god damn much, too.

I hate my apartment. I make decent cash but the apartments here cost so much damn money that I can barely afford a good pack of cigarettes every month.

Which brings me back to hating this city and the shit of economy we're in.

Though, none of it can compare to the deep-in-my-heart-that-it-reach's-my-black-inner-soul hatred I have for one person.

One flea.

One asshole that ruined my life.

"Oh, Shizu-chan~!"

"IIIIZZZZAAAAYAAAAA!"

This mother fucking jackass, Orihara Izaya.

I have never hated anything or anyone in the way I hate him, ever.

He makes me violent and makes the inner demon of mine lash out.

& I hate people that make me violent because I hate violence.

Fuck, I hate this flea.

"What the hell are you doing in my city? I told you to stay away or I would rip you to shreds!" I yelled, throwing another vending machine I had in my hands at him.

The flea smirked and dodged it like all the other items I threw at him, but with such ease that I wondered if he was even human.

Knowing Izaya, he probably wasn't and I wouldn't take it as a surprise.

"Shizu-chan, you seem to have two errors in your sentence! One, it isn't _your_ city, as you have no rights to such a thing. Second, you always say you'll rip me to shreds and yet here I am, healthy and alive! Ahahaha!" He laughed, _actually_laughed, and pointed at me as if I were some circus clown.

I just want to grab his fucking head and smash it against a wall more than enough times to satisfy me, which sad to say as many times as I do it, it wouldn't be enough.

Before I grabbed at a car that was parked beside me, Celty ran up to me out of no where and quickly typed at her pad, her hand already on my shoulder to give me a warning before she could even finish.

"Where the hell did you come from? Move it, I have to end this asshole's life once and for all!" I practically growled at her, trying not to because she wasn't the one I was angry with.

"As if that'll ever happen!"

"SHUT THE FUCK UP, FLEA!"

[WHAT ARE YOU DOING? There's a family inside that car!]

I read the words aloud when she held out her pad in my face, interrupting my argument, and blinked twice, looking at the car I was about to use to kill Izaya with.

..Correction. Kill Izaya and a family of 3. Oh, and their dog.

They all stared at me with wide eyes, and I think the mother started praying.

Damn my luck.

I grumbled, not even willing to apologize as I turned halfway, wanting to just walk away from this damn mess.

_Try to be the better person_, I told myself half-heartedly.

Yet the mess I was trying to get away from yelled from across the street, making sure he was heard by all.

"Yo, Shizu-chan! Quitting already? You're such a failure in life! No wonder your girlfriend stopped by last night!"

..That -

[Shizuo! Calm down!]

Fucking -

[Don't you dare!]

Does -

[Shizuo, no!]

IT!

My inner demon's _demon_lashed out, and I lost all control. I didn't care at that point who was next to me, who I hurt, who saw me, how many police offers tried to stop me... All I wanted was that flea's head in my hand once and for all.

Make fun of my slutty girlfriend? Why the fuck not.

Make fun of me? Go to hell.

I ran for him faster than I had ever before, shouting curses that should be illegal, meanwhile grabbing at stop signs, poles, cats - you name it and I threw it at Izaya.

"I'm the gingerbread man~ catch me if you can~!"

"IZAYA! I'm going to kill you, I swear it!"

"Lalalalala!" Izaya sang, and by now we were jumping on the rooftops, my adrenaline pumping to the point where I didn't even remember how I got up here.

When I threw metal with a sharp end and saw a small cut on Izaya's arm, I smirked widely when I saw how confused he was from getting hurt, probably not expecting it.

I used that opportunity to throw myself off the side of the roof I was running on and I literally flew to him, grabbing his neck with my hands and taking him down with me.

What I couldn't fathom was that I actually caught him. After all these years of humiliation and suffering, I _caught_him!

"Aha," I panted a small chuckle, holding him up by the neck when I forcefully pulled him up to his feet once I got up.

"You're dead now. You know that?" I growled through my teeth, sounding as menacing as ever.

Izaya smiled.

_Fucking_ _smiled_! _  
><em>  
>When he didn't respond, I shook him violently, and threw a punch into his lower stomach before yelling, "What the hell are you smiling about?"<p>

Izaya leaned forward, coughing and spatting blood and suddenly I felt my stomach twisted.

I wasn't made for violence...I wasn't...

"Kill me, Shizu-chan," Izaya whispered and chuckled, straightening himself up in my grip to look me in the eyes.

Fucking brat!

I didn't know what I was thinking next. All I knew that in a blink of an eye, I held him over the streets of Ikebukuro in the air.

My grip loosened as I was ready to drop him to his death.

* * *

><p>Oh my goodness ;-; I have NO idea where this came from, Lol. I just started writing it and couldn't stop...<p>

I did promise a while back a Shizuo/Izaya fic, so here it is.. I'll be switching POV's in each chapter. The next chapter will be uploaded after next week! Please be alert for it and add this to your story alerts so you won't forget!

Also, I do apologize for Shizuo's cussing. He has a very foul mouth that I think Izaya will clean with soap one day. (￣◇￣;)

Thanks for reading and please REVIEW! I'm very happy with my Shizuo/Kasuka fic and how it got MANY [Story favorites] yet I'm most happy when people leave reviews...  
>＼(^o^)／<p>

Thanks again ladies and gents!


End file.
